


The Good Deed

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Confused, Reverend Amos Howell tilted his head to one side after a sick woman wandered and staggered. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	The Good Deed

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

Confused, Reverend Amos Howell tilted his head to one side after a sick woman wandered and staggered. He approached the woman and held her arms. A woman for Unity to brainwash? 

''I don't have much time left in this world.'' 

A smile. ''You're suffering.'' Reverend Amos Howell crushed the woman.

 

THE END


End file.
